1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio recorder, and especially to a broadcast playback method and a broadcast playback apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Radios are used for listening to broadcasted programs. Radios receive broadcasted signals of one of the broadcasted programs and reproduces audible sounds corresponding to the broadcasted signals.
Some computers are configured with radio functionality. Thus, users of the computer listen to the broadcasted programs wirelessly on top of listening to digital broadcasted programs via the Internet. The computer stores the broadcasted programs therein if being necessary and replays the stored broadcasted programs. However, the stored broadcasted programs cannot be convenient replayed by other computers.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.